


Enjoyment

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh and Kirei, the five times that might have been sexual encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoyment

Kirei didn't ask. He didn't ask because he didn't want.

And, of course, Gilgamesh didn't ask because kings (and certainly not the King of Heroes) don't ask.

What he did do, however, was put the suggestion between them. It wasn't so plain as to be an invitation, or even a personal suggestion. There was no 'you' or 'me' or anything related to the space that they sometimes shared. Because kings didn't share space, kings didn't invite others into their space and because Gilgamesh was teaching Kirei to _take_.

\--

The first time, Gilgamesh turned him down. It had very little to do with desire (in any defitination of the word). To begin with, Kirei had about as much desire as an out of play pawn. A piece that once it had left the board only had the weight of itself. (Gilgamesh was for more interested in pawns that let themselves be played until they reached the end of the board and could be converted to far more powerful things. And then it was only because such a mighty king as hismelf could see the true value of a treasure on conversation. Not everything had potential, after all.)

It was laughable, for Kirei to instigate anything because of 'need'. Gilgamesh told him as much, sprawled and uninviting.

 _Is that the best you can do?_ was the only thing that lay between them. Kirei, luckily, was not a man buoyed forward on pride (or elegance).

\-- 

The second time, Kirei had been asked by Tokiomi. It wasn't a bare request. There was no 'please', but the irritation had creased Tokiomi's brow and his jaw was set at such an unpleasant angle Kirei found it in himself (because he was a good student, a good ally) to agree.

It had not gone smoothly.

Tokiomi was used to arranging other people's bodies as easily as he arranged wine glasses or crystals. There was an assumption that an item told to lay flat would do so if he presented it with a firm hand. Archer -- because Tokiomi used the Servant's class when trying to command him -- assumed everyone would bend over for him. Or, rather, he would bend them regardless of their own will or desire.

Kirei thought, privately, that Tokiomi tried to address Gilgamesh with a parental tone while trying to dominate the Servant with a Master's hand.

It was laughable, but Kirei hadn't quite found it in himself to display amusement yet.

\-- 

The third time, Kirei turned down the King of Heroes. (Or so it had seemed like that was what had happened if he were to try and guess the implications in GIlgamesh's words. Nothing so blunt as 'I refuse' had come across his lips, just in the same way that the Servant had not even cross the room, nor beckoned for Kirei to join him on the couch. Kirei's couch, really. But in the same way Gilgamesh hoarded treasure he seemed to hoard atmosphere and intention as well.)

It had left Kirei feeling . . . it had left him with a sense of defeat, somehow. Gilgamesh had poured himself another glass of wine and spoke of teasure and enemies. Kirei had said nothing in response.

Restraint, had been Gilgamesh's parting words that night, is so unsatisfying sometimes, isn't it. It's far different from control or truly savoring something.

\--

The fourth time they just had sex.

There was nothing particularly of note about it.

Gilgamesh had spread his hands wide, after, and said: Now, next time I expect you to find pleasure.

\--

It was not exactly the same kind of encounter, the fifth time.

There had been little discussion. Gilgamesh had not even postured or proclaimed. Instead the Servant had watched Kirei with an unblinking gaze. It was either one of judgment or appraisal, the subtle connotations being lost in GIlgameshs's smirk.

Kirei himself was feeling uncaring in trying to decipher it. Somehow any of his preoccupied thoughts about Gilgamesh (the riddles that had been posed to him, the path to desire discussed, even the pushes towards Mato Kariya were all put aside). (Admittedly, this was after Kariya had played his part -- an act that could almost be construed as using a knight sacrifice to move closer to check.

But -- )

It was only after Kirei had come, biting down on Gilgameshs's shoulder, that he was spoken to.

"Enjoying yourself?" Gilgamesh asked. Kirei could only imagine the expression his Servant must be wearing -- one brow slowly arching, pulling his mouth into a smile -- satisfaction.

There was no real need to answer.


End file.
